Episode 4759 (9 December 2013)
Alfie storms back into the Vic, pours himself a drink and instructs Kat to start packing. Meanwhile, Roxy stops Phil following Alfie. She realises he and Ronnie are trying to stop her leaving and warns them if they hurt Alfie she and Amy are gone. Still keen on revenge, Phil asks Roxy what’s the one thing he loves? Kat refuses to run away and heads over to Phil’s with Alfie in pursuit. Roxy tells them she tried to help but whatever happens next is their fault. The bust’s been returned to the Vic. Kat realises Alfie’s Capri’s gone and pleads with Phil. Returning to the Vic, Kat tells Alfie she thinks she might have got somewhere until Billy tells them Phil’s downstairs. They find Phil telling the packed bar that drinks are on the house until the money runs out. Phil makes a toast to Kat and Alfie – he’s brought the car back. Alfie’s hopes are raised until Phil explains he sold the Capri for scrap and put the money behind the bar – everyone’s drinking it. Phil then reveals their contract is voidable in the event of unreasonable behaviour and so they’re out at Christmas. Kat and Alfie look devastated as a laughing Phil tells everyone to enjoy the drinks. Joey’s hopeful that Kat believes Janine killed Michael but Kat insists she wants Alice to go to prison. Joey talks Janine round, claiming he’s persuaded Alice to plead guilty to manslaughter. Janine’s relieved when Joey tells her it’ll all be over by Christmas Eve. They kiss but Janine’s suspicions are aroused when Joey asks her not to mention anything to Carol. Once Joey’s asleep, Janine heads round to the Butchers’, apparently upset, and learns from Carol that Joey actually asked Alice to plead not guilty. Returning to No.27, Janine informs Joey they’re over – whatever his big plan was, it’s finished. Ian’s not looking forward to dinner at Jake and Sadie’s. Lauren looks at her torn up drawing. Jake’s annoyed that Sadie’s invited Max to dinner. Max arrives with a glammed up Lauren as his ‘date’, and she pointedly says Max brought ‘the babysitter’. Ian and Denise arrive and there’s a slight awkwardness between Ian and Max. Sadie makes a toast to Jake and Ian working together and Max rejects Ian’s suggestion they buy the Vic together. Jake’s tense when Lauren insists on helping him cook and then criticises Sadie. Over dinner, Lauren brings up Jake not drinking and Sadie’s uncomfortable when Jake replies that he’s a recovering alcoholic – 82 days clean. Lauren says she is too, it’s 169 days for her. Lauren suggests working so close to alcohol must be hard. Jake gives Ian the opportunity to retract his job offer but Ian insists everyone deserves a second chance. Jake mouths ‘go home’ to Lauren, but she ignores him and heads upstairs. Sadie finds Lauren snooping in her bedroom – Lauren insists she’s just being nosy. Lauren flatters Sadie and mentions she needs a job but knows people have a habit of not trusting alcoholics. Back downstairs, to Jake’s horror, Sadie announces Lauren’s going to work at the salon over Christmas. Dexter’s been out all night. Patrick tries to make Dexter realise that his mum’s hurting. Ava’s looking for Dexter in the Vic when he appears and accuses her of chatting up Billy. Distraught, Ava visits Cora. When Cora suggests Ava bring Sam back, Ava divulges the real reason he left. Cast ;Kat Moon Protrayed by Jessie Wallace ;Alfie Moon Protrayed by Shane Richie ;Phil Mitchell Protrayed by Steve McFadden ;Ronnie Mitchell Protrayed by Samantha Womack ;Roxy Mitchell Protrayed by Rita Simons ;Billy Mitchell Protrayed by Perry Fenwick ;Max Branning Protrayed by Jake Wood ;Lauren Branning Protrayed by Jacqueline Jossa ;Jake Stone Protrayed by Jamie Lomas ;Sadie Young Protrayed by Kate Magowan ;Ian Beale Protrayed by Adam Woodyatt ;Denise Fox Protrayed by Diane Parish ;Patrick Trueman Protrayed by Rudolph Walker ;Cora Cross Protrayed by Ann Mitchell ;Ava Hartman Protrayed by Clare Perkins ;Dexter Hartman Protrayed by Khali Best ;Janine Butcher Protrayed by Charlie Brooks ;Joey Branning Protrayed by David Witts ;Carol Jackson Protrayed by Lindsey Coulson ;Bianca Butcher Protrayed by Patsy Palmer Notes * Dominic Treadwell-Collins became EastEnders'''''s executive producer with this episode, taking over the post from Lorraine Newman. Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes